1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate device and, more particularly, to a roller skate system including an active displacement mechanism.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditional roller skates have wheels aligned in one or two rows. The wheels contact with the ground in the same sequence, so that a balance occurs in the central wheel shaft in the longitudinal direction relative to the boot. Any maneuver taken to perform curves is made with displacement of the contact line of the wheels against the ground to one side, allowing the skates to be positioned at a curved angle.
It is known that such skates have limitations when making sharp turns or shifts towards the direction of travel. This occurs because all the wheels are fixed. It also occurs because in some models of skates these wheels have individual movements under their own axis, and the central shaft remains fixed and aligned relative to the boot and the other wheels.
Certain conventional mechanisms have been developed and applied on skates in order to improve performance and stability.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,552,541 discloses skates that have at least one large diameter roller that extends well above the top surface of the foot plate. These skates have problems performing sudden maneuvers, in addition to the problems revealed in the maintenance of such devices.